I Can't Help That I Fell For You
by cheyster123
Summary: This is about a girl named Cheyenne Taylor.She is new in hollywood and has been signed to Hollywood Records.What Happens when she runs into Nick Jonas? Will love occur?Story better than summary!Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it!!!****Just to let you know I do not own the Jonas brothers or any other famous person, I own the story and other characters ONLY!!!! Please review! Oh……and be nice!!!! **

_Cheyenne's point of view_

I was walking down the hallway of Hollywood Records[[I do not own!!! for the first time. My manager had set me up with them and they said to take a detour of the place. So I was walking and me,being the klutz I am, ran strait into someone!!!!! They were a lot bigger than me so unfortunately I'm the one that fell over.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry are you ok????"he asked with a concerned voice. I looked up and saw the biggest brown eyes you could ever see! Once we made eye contact though we both started blushing like mad and turned away from each other. I slowly looked back at him and said,"Yeah, I'm fine. My butt hurts really bad but hey, ill live!" I said with happiness in my voice. He let out a cute low chuckle and turned his head toward me. Once I saw him full in the face I realized how hot he was. He had curly brownish blackish hair, was about 5'7,and had the most beautiful brown eyes in the world!

He turned to me and said,"OK good! Well, I'm Nick Jonas! Who are you?" he didn't say it in a snobby way more like an interested way.

I smiled and said,"I'm Cheyenne Taylor, I'm new to this recording studio and was told to take a tour, unfortunately, I got lost. I was looking for any life form and then I ran into you, again, sorry bout that."I said, embarrassed by the fact of how retarded I sounded

"it's ok!"he chucked"Besides, I'm not the one who fell flat on her butt!" then he started laughing and man did my heart melt,wait Cheyenne, your not falling for him already, no of course not. I kept trying to tell myself that.

"Hey!!! Its not that funny!!!! It's not fair your twice my size and knocked me over!!!!" I said trying to hold the laughter that wanted to come from my lips so badly from his gorgeous laugh.

"Hey! Don't be jealous of my muscle!"he said as he jokingly flexed his muscles.I gotta admit, they were pretty big for the looks of his age, which reminded me,

"How old are you?" I asked hoping he wouldn't be too much older than me. No Cheyenne you didn't just say that!!!

"Oh, I'm fifteen."he said

"Cool so am I!!!"I exclaimed alittle too excitedly because he had Little smirk on his face

"Oh really…."He wiped off the smirk and asked,"So what brings you here to Hollywood Records?"he asked

"well actually, I'm here for singing, you see, I'vie always loved to sing and act.One day, I was walking home from school singing along to a song I knew and this guy came up to me. At first I was scared because I mean come on a strange guy coming up to you is alittle scary, but then he said that he heard me singing and that I had a beautiful voice and he was looking for someone to sign to Hollywood Records, and of course my dream had been to be a musician all my life so I took up the offer, and hear I am today!" I said

"Wow, so just singing on the street to nobody got you signed with Hollywood Records.Wow you must be pretty good!"nick exclaimed. He was obviously impressed.

"well yeah, I guess you could call it fate.But yeah so now pretty soon I think I'm gonna start a new album.My manager also said something about touring with these guys in a little while and being their opening act."I said

"well that's awesome!!!Yeah I think were gonna start touring soon too,like in bout three weeks." just then his phone started to ring"Hello? Yeah? Do I have to? Fine. OK, bye."he said and hung up." I really hate to but I have to go, my brothers want me over there to work on a new song. But maybe we could exchange phone numbers and get to no each other sometime?"he said the last part alittle shyly and his cheeks were turning red.

I quickly replied by saying," Yeah that would be fun!Mabye I could meet your brothers to o, I'll bring my sister Angela, shes 18."

"Cool, So is my brother Joe." we switch phones, I took a picture of myself and put my phone number in it as he did the same with mine.

"well, I gotta go but ill call you later kay?"he said starting to walk away

"yeah, l'll talk to you later!"I said as he took off down the hall. I started to wonder around and eventually found my manager

"Did you do anything exciting?"he asked

"Yeah, I ran into some guy, Nick Jonas. We talked alittle then he had to go cause his brothers wanted him or something."I said, trying to hold back the smile trying to form on my mouth as I thought of him

"Nick Jonas? He and his brother are in a band called the Jonas Brothers!Hes the guy your going on tour with!There a really big hit right now so they'll help you along the way." he exclaimed.

I thought the name Nick sounded familiar, back at home, everyone was into them. Then I started to think of when I'd see Nick again.No Cheyenne, you can not be falling for Nick Jonas!

Oh who am I kidding, I sooooo am!

I have to go tell Angela all about the 'guest star in my life.'

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

**SOOOOO, DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?**

**Please review! I need to know what to do with this story!!!what did you think of the first chapter? Just remember, no flames!!!!thankz remember this is my first fanfic to so be nice! Thankz again! Ill update as much as I can!!! ****REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!!**

**Heres my next chapter!!hope you like it!!its mostly Nick pov but yeah….**

**Please r&r!!**

**Thankz!!**

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

_Nicks point of view _I was walking down the hallway to go get something to drink when all of a sudden someone runs into me.Fortunately, I didn't fall, but I felt bad because they did.

"Oh my god i'm soooo sorry are you ok?"I said as I helped her up.I felt really bad because she fell over,it must have shown through my voice and my eyes because she said,"its fine, my butt hurts aliitle but I'll survive."I laughed then finally looked at her.She had the most beautiful hazel eyes!They were mostly brown but they had a hint of green in them.She had beautiful dirty blonde hair but the brown looked like natural highlights, it was shoulder lenghth and she had side bangs.She was slim but not those stick figure people.She was BEAUTIFUL!Wait,no!You can't be falling for her already,no Nick, bad boy! We keeped talking.I found out her name was Cheyenne Taylor,she's new to Hollywood Records and she is a singer.My brother calledim gonna kill him laterand said I had to go because he wanted me back at the recording studio.We gave eachother are phone number and then I asked

"Mabye we can hang out later, and get to no eacother more?"I started blushing but stopped when she said

"Yeah!I'll bring my sister Angela,shes 18 so she can talk to Joe or something!"

I left and went to go find my brothers, I must have been smiling because when I got there Joe said,"Who is it?"

I was like"I don't know what your talking about."then quickly whipped the smile off of my face.

And Kevin being Kevin says,"Don't think were stupid,or at least me,I know you met someone.You came in the room with the biggest smile on your face.I've been your brother for 15 years,now just tell us who it is."leave it up to Kevin to know when somethings wrong.

"Ok, well. When I was walking down the hall this girl ran into me.Her name is Cheyenne Taylor. Man she had gorgous hair and eyes and..everything!She's gonna start singing and shes going on tour soon!!"I guess I was alittle too happy because once I finished talking Joe was smiling at me.

Kevin said,"That name sounds familiar, Oh yeah! Cheyenne Taylors the one that's going on tour with us!!"

"Oh yeah,shes gonna be our opening act!!"Joe added

"Yeah!Thats gonna be soooo cool! I can't wait for the tour now!Oh and Joe,"Nick said, starting to remember something.

"Yeah?"

"She has a sister that's 18…"Nick said, waiting for it to impact Joe

"ok….OMG! You got her phone number right?!Call her and see if we can have dinner with her and her sister right now!!OH! Whats her sisters name?"

"Angela, I'll call right now."

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

_Cheyenne's point of view_

Sometimes I walk alittle faster in the

School hallways just to get next to you,

Some days I spend alittle extra time in the mor….Rockstar by hannah montanna

"Yellow?"Cheyenne said

"Blue."

"orange"

"Purple"

"red"

"TURQUISE"

"Fine you win!!But canI ask who this is?"I asked

"This is Nick…"

"Oh hi Nick!!"I can't believe it!he actually called back

"Hi! I was just wondering,well me and Joe and Kevin,were just wondering if you and your sister Angela wanna come to dinner with us?"Nick asked

"Ummm,yeah sure!!just tell me what to wear and what time!!" I said.OMG! Were going to dinner with Nick, Kevin, and Joe. I can't believe Nick asked me!!I'm soooo excited!!

"Yeah, wear something casual and how about 6ish??"he said

"Ummm……yeah that should be fine!"I said over excited because he started to laugh.oh…..i love his laugh,its sooo cute and…..wait Cheyenne, you can't already like him!You just meet!!

"Ok! CooL!We'll pick you up then!Bye Chey!"he said. Awe he gave me a nickname!  
"Bye Jonas!"I said,giving him a nickname too!He laughed and then hung up.

Man what am I gonna where?it's……….10 right now,I get out of the studio at 12,man I'm gonna have to call Angela and tell her about the dinner plans with them.Oh my gosh I can't wait!!

I wonder whats gonna happen?

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

**Soooo, whats gonna happen? You tell me! Please please please read and REVIEW!**

**Do you like it soooo far!?Should I keep going?Come on people!!**

**Bye!!**


End file.
